


It Was Always You

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Harald was the love of her life and he promised her so much but her father grew impatient so he married her off to someone else. A few years later she meets Harald again and wanted nothing more than to be with him, but it wasn’t so easy with of her abusive husband in the way. One-shot.





	It Was Always You

When the news of Ragnar’s death traveled many had joined together in Kattegat to avenge his death. An earl from Sweden was upon one of those who joined. He took his armies on the journey and brought his wife along with him.

Gydha could see Kattegat from a distance on the boat. The cool sea breeze and rocking from the boat was a pleasant sensation considering what she’s dealt with since the very start of a marriage she didn’t want. Three years she put up with it and it must’ve been the gods that kept her alive, because she surely felt like death many times through the abuse she endured.

Her husband’s large land landed over her should and gave her a tight squeeze.

“There she is, Kattegat. Have you ever been there before?”

“No, husband, I’ve only heard stories.”

“Well, don’t get used to it, because you’ll be coming with me to England where I can keep an eye on you. I expect you to behave and not whore around behind my back, understood?”

“Yes, husband, I understand.” She loathe him so much.

He turned away and shouted orders to his men. She shuddered and brought the fur coat over her more tightly, not because she was cold but more repulsed about the man she was forced to marry and be at his side day and night weather she was awake or not. Her body was still sore from her resent beating by her husband on the night before they set sail. Her thick clothes covered all over her hiding the damage being done.

Some knew what was going on but never said anything, either out of fear or loyalty.

She hadn’t spoken to her parents or her siblings since she married and besides her father, who couldn’t care less about her, she missed her mother, sisters and brothers. Her family was large and she was the eldest in the family. One day she knew she would have a duty to do by marrying and having children, but she never wanted it like this.

There was one time in her life that she had fallen in love with a man and had promised to marry her one day but her father wouldn’t wait, and there she was, in a loveless marriage and used liked a beast of beaten meat.

She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realise they had already docked and quickly stepped off once she was in the clear. Looking around herself she smiled a little as the snow started to fall down upon her, something she always found comfort in and enjoyed to embrace.

It didn’t last long though when her husband grabbed her arm in a vice grip.

“Move woman! We’re already late and there’s to be a feast tonight. Make yourself presentable, you look like shit.”

“Yes, husband.”

In the hall many people had gathered together from different lands to avenge Ragnar. It pleased her to see so many who admired the man. Too bad she never did. Her husband was already drunk and speaking loudly to some other earls at the other end of the room, but she could hear him still, and it bothered her deeply. She didn’t have a choice though because if she left to retire for the night he wouldn’t be happy, and so she stood all on her own in the hall without talking to anyone, or so that was what she planned.

“Gydha, my beauty,” a voice spoke behind her, one she was familiar with.

Turning around she was met with Harald’s charming smile and she thought she had died right there. Her heart fluttered at the man she fell in love with and she didn’t want it to ever end.

“Harald,” she breathed out his name with welled up eyes and a growing smile the more she looked at him.

“It has been some time, my beauty. You are still as I remember, so beautiful.” He stepped closer and brought her in for a hug, which she was more than happy to give.

Gydha let out a broken sob against his shoulder and ignored all the aches in her body as he tightly held her against him. He hushed her softly while she continued to cry softly into him, all her emotions pouring out over him.

“There, there, I know I haven’t seen you for some time, but here I am, a king, as promised.” The happy moment was ended so soon.

“Oh Harald, I’m so sorry.” She hated how things were, it wasn’t right.

“What are you sorry for, my beauty?” He moved away and looked down at her with his alluring eyes.

She took in a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say will or might anger him. “My father wouldn’t wait, and so he married me off to someone else.” His expression switched so suddenly she didn’t know what to call it.

“You’re married?” She nodded, confirming it. “I…I do not understand. Is he a king?”

“N-no, he’s an earl.” He was mad, she knew that.

“Do you love him?” She didn’t hesitate to answer him.

“No, I despise him. I do not love the man I was forced to marry, for many reasons, and I’ve had to put up with him for three years.” His anger seemed to lower a little at hearing that, but it raged up again.

“Does he hurt you?” Her only answer to him was a slow nod as fresh tears started to build up again. “Where is he?”

Before she could answer she felt the same firm grip on her shoulder and knew it was her husband.

“I’m sorry my wife is bothering you, my lord.” He said with his grip tightening and she knew she was in trouble. “Come wife, we’ll retire for the night.” He tried leading her away and all she could do was give Harald one more pleading look and that was all it took.

“She wasn’t bothering me.” He reached out and took her hand, stopping them both from leaving. “In fact, we go way back. Gydha is a good friend and I wish to speak to her more.”

Her husband seemed a little taken back and looked down at his wife and back at him with narrowed eyes. “My lord, surely you won’t want to waste your time with her.”

“She is worth much more than you realise, and I would appreciate it if you unhand her. We have much to catch up on.” For the first time in so long she felt like someone had finally come to her rescue. She trusted Harald and knew she was safe with him.

She felt her husband’s hold loosen and disappeared from her arm.

“As you wish, my lord, I’ll collect my wife later than.” She could tell he wasn’t pleased, and if she was to return with him he would surely punish her horribly or worse kill her. Once he was lost in the crowd of people she let out a shaky breathe and faced Harald

“He’s going to kill me. I can’t go back to him, he’ll…h-he’ll….”

“I’ll kill him then.” He meant it and she knew. “Would you like that, my beauty?”

There was no hesitation. She wanted him dead. “Yes, I would like that. I don’t care what my father does, it’s always been you.”

Harald was pleased to hear it from her and led them both to a table where she saw Halfdan who had been watching on from a distance.

“Halfdan,” she always saw him as a friend and he protected her like a sister.

“Gydha, it has been too long.” He grinned widely and brought her in for a tight hug that caused her to wince a little under his tight embrace. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-No, it wasn’t you…”

“It was her husband.” Harald snarled out the culprit who harmed her.

“Husband?” Halfdan was no fool to see it was not out of love and gently took her face in his hands. “Would you like me to castrate him for you?” She laughed softly, amused by his suggestion.

“That is nice, but seeing his head on a spike would be better.” She was serious.

They sat together at a table and slaves poured drinks right before Harald touched Gydha’s hand gently.

“May I see?” She knew he was referring to what damage had been done and he only wanted to see it at her arm. There was more and far worse all over her, but she gave him her hand so he could inspect.

He only had to roll up her sleeve a little to see the deep purple and green bruises around her wrist, and that was all he needed to see. His lips pressed against the tender flesh and she graced him with a warm smile, something she hadn’t done in so long since there wasn’t much to smile about. Halfdan looked down at the damage done and hissed lowly, wanting nothing more than to slash the man who hurt her.

“No one will harm you again, my beauty. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Harald, my love.” He leaned closer and kissed her in a way she hadn’t felt for three years. She leaned into the kiss, and didn’t care if anyone saw, even if her husband spotted them. He would protect her and she believed that.

The kiss was only short but was so pleasant. She opened her eyes as they moved away and she couldn’t help the love she still held for him erupt before her. Her father was a fool, and she’ll make him see that the next time she saw him.

“I’m sorry I took so long, I feel like I’ve failed you.” She shook her head no at him.

“That’s not true. Neither of us knew what my father would do. I remember pleading with him to not marry me off to someone else, that I believed you would be king and that I loved you deeply, but he didn’t care about me. Now I feel like I have a second chance to have that happiness I had with you the first time we met.” She hated being so emotion about things, especially towards Harald. Her husband hated it.

“I’ll make you my wife, and I pay a visit to you father, not to kill him, but just to show what kind of powerful alliance he could’ve had but won’t get.” That was satisfying enough for her.

She may have had no love for her father but she didn’t want the rest of her family or her bloodline to suffer.

“May I come with you? I haven’t seen the rest of my family for some time now.”

“I’d never keep you away from those you cared about.”

It had to be all a beautiful dream, none of this could be real, but it true was and she hadn’t felt such happiness in so long.

“What are we to do about the husband?” Halfdan spoke from the other end of the table.

“He’ll be dealt with, but right now I just want to be with the woman I love.” Harald chuckled and brought her in for another kiss which she eagerly returned.

Throughout the evening the hall grew louder and Gydha stayed with Harald the entire evening with her husband nowhere to be seen, and that’s how she liked it.

Eventually the sons of Ragnar had joined and she had the honour of meeting them. The evening was perfect, until her husband would show himself and that could happen anytime. She was done with him and wouldn’t put up with his ways anymore. With Harald with her there was nothing to fear from him anymore.

She was seated close to Harald, almost sitting in his lap as Bjorn talked to them about avenging Ragnar and how they will carry on his legacy. The moment was interrupted when Gydha spotted her husband approaching them not looking very pleased.

“King Harald,” he growled lowly and set the silence within the group. “I would like to have my wife back now.”

She felt his arm that was already wrapped over her shoulder pull her closer to him in a protective way and smiled to herself at the comforting feel. No more would she fear her husband.

“Perhaps I want to keep her, she looks rather comfortable. Don’t you think?” He was teasing him, they all knew that.

“Perhaps this is something that should be dealt with in private, or outside?” Bjorn didn’t want the hall spilled in blood, and just by looking at the two he could tell someone wasn’t walking away alive that night.

“That won’t be necessary, my prince. If my wife would just do as she’s told than this wouldn’t be a problem. Come with me, right now, wife.” He looked directly at her as if she would do as she was told, this morning yes, but not anymore.

“No.” Words couldn’t describe just how good it felt to say it.

“I beg your pardon, woman?”

The brothers knew they had missed something. Bjorn stood close to the earl in case he did something, Ubbe and Hvitserk watched them both with eyes darting back and forth, Sigurd stood aside not wanting to be involved, and Ivar held the hilt of his axe ready to throw if necessary.

Harald continued to hold her close with Halfan standing beside him, sword in his hand and ready to strike the man if he tried anything.

“Lady Gydha, perhaps it would be best to go with your husband to avoid a scene on this fine feast.” Bjorn had tried at least by telling her but even that spoken by the prince himself wasn’t going to make her leave with the monster.

“Forgive me, my prince, but I won’t be leaving with the man I’m forced to call my husband. I’ll remain with King Harald. He knows how to treat a woman at least.” She leaned into his side earning a warm chuckle from the king.

“Gydha, you’ll do as you’re told, or gods help me I’ll-“

“You’ll what? Beat me? You’ve done your worst already, what more could you possibly do?”

The brothers exchanged glances and wondered if what she said was true. They didn’t need to know for sure, for her words were powerful enough for them to believe.

“Watch your tongue, woman.” She only gave him a cruel smirk knowing he had no power over her.

“If you want her, you’ll have to fight me.” Harald said which only enraged her husband more.

“Very well, I change you to a single combat, King Harald.” He said it loud enough for the whole hall to hear, even queen Lagertha who watched on curiously from her throne.

“I accept.” Harald had no doubt he was going to kill him, and Gydha believed the same.

“Take it outside than.” Bjorn encouraged them as just about everyone made their way out for the fight. Gydha stood close to Harald before linking arms with Halfdan who lead her out to watch the fight begin.

Not even two minutes into the fight and her husband fell to the muddy ground with his head rolling to her feet. She wasn’t disgusted in the slightest, she was pleased to know the bastard was finally gone, and she had Harald to thank for that. Everyone cheered Harald before he stood in front of her with some blood splatted across his face.

“Thank you, Harald.”

“All I ask is for you to be my wife. Will you agree to marry me?”

“Yes…Yes I’ll marry you.”

They both shared a passionate kiss while everyone, including Halfdan departed back into the hall. They weren’t going to return and instead they would retire for the night.

When they were both alone in the cabin Harald wiped the blood from his face and approached Gydha.

“I still feel like I’m going to wake up and it was all a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.” She admitted feeling herself shake a little.

“I feel the same. Let us both never wake up from this; for I feel like the happiest man in the world right now to be back with the woman I love.” He stepped closer and kissed her again, letting it linger before he pressed his forehead against her own, inhaling her beautiful scent.

“Will you have me tonight?”

“You don’t want to wait until our wedding night?”

“There’s nothing to wait for, I would like to have you tonight, if you’ll have me.”

“If that is what you wish, my beauty.” He went to kiss her again but she stopped him with a gentle push.

“There’s something you need to know first.” It wasn’t easy, but he had the right to know. “I don’t think the gods will allow us to have any sons.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Harald, I….I’ve gotten pregnant four times. I miscarried twice, one was a still born, a girl, and I had another girl.” Tears were falling yet again from the horrible memory that haunted her. “He didn’t want any daughters, only sons, but I couldn’t give him what he wanted. When I first heard her cries all I wanted was to hold her close, but I never got to hold her.” Harald held her close as she continued on. “He took her away and drowned her in the river. I begged him, but he didn’t care, he never did. I was his wife but he treated me worse than a livestock. If we had children, I can only ever give you daughters. I’m sorry if that isn’t what you want, my love.”

“Oh, my poor beauty,” he hugged her while whispering comforting words into her ear. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, I’m sorry you had to put up with that monster. Gydha, if the gods only give us daughters, you’ll still make me the happiest man alive, for our girls will be strong women. I’ve always wanted a daughter anyway. I’m sorry you lost your own.”

She was a sobbing mess as she held him close without the thought of letting go. So much could’ve been different if her father hadn’t married her off so quick, but now she had that chance to have a marriage where she was happy, and Harald was truly the man she loved, even more after he said all that, if that were possible.

He kissed her again, moaning lowly and slipping his tongue in to join her as they both backed up to the bed. Before they would fall on it though he swiftly removed his shirt and embraced her again, groaning as he slender hands rubbed over his bare chest and shoulders. His fingers started to unlace her blouse but stopped when she let out a scared gasp.

“Are we moving too fast?” She gave him a nervous smile.

“My body isn’t pretty. He left me pretty beaten.”

“You’re still beautiful no matter what. That bastard can’t hurt you anymore. Allow me to heal your body, bring you great pleasure and worship you.” She could only nod before his fingers were at her blouse once again.

As her dress was slowly pulled down and pooled around her feet he stepped back to look at the damage done. She was right when she said it worse, bruises covered too move of her with permeant scars left behind. It sickened him to see it, but didn’t think her any less.

They both ended up on the bed and shared intimate kisses, hands rubbing over each other’s warm skin as he was careful to not hurt her. Just telling him what had had happened brought so much of her emotions back up, and it was his soothing hushes that made her relax a bit under him.

His beard ticked her collarbone as his lips pressed against each bump and bruises over her and let out a soft cry of pleasure at warm contact. Never had she felt such a thrill and craved more. He pulled down his trousers and kicked them off from his legs before getting in position between her spread legs again.

The heat from his erection brushed up along her thigh before propping at her moist entrance. He looked down at her, a silent question in his eyes, and she nodded for him to continue. She wanted it to happen and be with Harald forever.

She felt his erection slip between her folds and pushed up against her entrance, before sinking into her depths. A small sound of protect came from her which she didn’t mean. It was a sensation she wasn’t used to and felt overwhelmed by the pleasure he gave her.

He kissed her eyelid, and moved them down over her nose, cheek and her lips. His strong and gentle hands began to stroke her, his hands, his lips, and his tongue. It wasn’t frightening. Her nipples hardened under his groping hand as his other stroked along her thigh.

His cock was burred deeply and felt every twitch from his throbbing erection. He was gentle with her and took his time. There was no pain, just sweetness, it felt incredible.

He kissed her again as he moved himself against her, his cock disappearing and entering again, brushing along her clenching entrance. Blissful moans erupted from her as she held onto him with his pace increasing. His heated pants hit against her neck and shivered under him as his thrusting increased.

“Gydha, my beautiful Gydha…” He grunted out at each thrust, not stopping for anything, and she loved it.

“My love, Harald! I-I’m close, darling, I’m close!” She cried out as she organised as his red hot cock continued to roughly move up against her core.

It wasn’t long before his roar out his release and spilled his speed within her, droning her core and continued to give small thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.

He never let her go when he pulled out, and carried her with him as they bothed breathed heavily and lay together side by side, embracing.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, you were amazing.” She admitted without shame.

“I love you so much, my beauty.”

“And I love you. It was always you, my love.”

Nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
